Velvet Raven
by DarkAngelBlackWings
Summary: Will and Jem both wake up from shattered fragments of memories. Both try to make it out... but do they want to?
1. Pain Pleasure

_Okay guys, sorry, xxx _

_ANYWAY I AM A BIG FAN OF JEM/WILL XD_

_Love you guys, enjoy!_

_**WARNING! - **_

_- Implied Sexual Interactions._

* * *

It was a dark night when James Carstairs had finally awoken in a haze. The wind was shaking the trees outside his window, and rain smacked against it, causing thick coats to run down the window in rapid paces. He had slept all day, but couldn't remember the previous night. It was a thick blur, a haze. He sat up, running a hand through his silver hair, as his matching eyes scanned his dimly lit room. The box containing his drug had spilt over, but the contents were empty.

His eyes adjusted, "What in the... William?"

He turned around; there was heavy breathing filling the room. It wasn't his own.

"William?"

Jem slowly approached the bathroom, the source of the sound. And was taken aback when he saw a shirtless, sweaty, unconcious Will, his raven hair falling into his eyes.

* * *

**9 HOURS LATER...**

Will was pacing the room. Memories flooded his mind.

_A small room. Druken mumbling. Rough touches. Biting. Pain. Pleasure. _

They were tiny shattering fragments, he couldn't rememver what actually happened. He just knew it was _exrtremely _good.

He stopped dead when Charlotte stood at the door, her soft locks piled atop her head; a small baby stomach swelling behind her tight corset. "Will? What are you doing?"

He jumped slightly; he immedietly straightened his posture, "Just reading."  
"Where is your book?"  
"...I finished reading it."  
"Right... so what are you doing now?"  
"Pacing, thinking of peculiar things. Do you think if I poisoned a strawberry and fed it to ducks, would they eat it? Or if I dosed Jem with cocaine, do you think-"

_"Jem..." He mumbled, a drunked slur.  
"Will, your drunk."  
"I'm not."  
"You reak of alcohol, you are."  
Suddenly tough tugging of soft lips. _

Will's sapphire eyes were wide.  
"William?" Charlotte was snapping in front of his face.  
Will clicked into reality, "Sorry - I, uh... - Have you seen Jem?"  
"Oh yes. James is asleep. He has a fever, but he'll be okay. Something really tired him out, poor boy."

_Fuck no_, "Oh yes, poor indeed. Ill be right back."

Will dashed out.

_"William!" A voice cried out.  
"Mmmm, your perfect."  
"Will! Stop! Your d-drunk!"_


	2. Pacing

_I am so sorry I have been gone! I am back though! Mwahahaha! Enjoy ;) xxxx_

_DarkAngelBlackWings._

* * *

Will, racing through the institute, stopped dead at Jem's door. Maybe it was a silly dream, maybe everything was false. But the flashes seemed so simple yet realistic. Maybe it wasn't Jem. Maybe it was Tessa.  
"Because that's much better," Will muttered, furiously running a hand through his hair.

There was footsteps from the other side of the door.  
Will opened the door, exposing Jem pacing back and forth through his cluttered room.  
"Jem." Will said quietly, shutting the door behind him with a soft thud.  
"William." Jem jumped, turning to face him, his knuckled whitening on his jade head cane.

"What in the Angel's name are you doing?" Will asked, furrowing his brows.  
"Pacing." Jem sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"Yes, well, sorry to interrupt that... fascinating activity, but we need to talk." Will crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Right, right." Jem rested his cane down, "I understand."  
"Do you? Because explain it to me I have no freaking idea." Will sighed, sitting beside him.

"Well, I have some memories, but..."

* * *

**EIGHTEEN HOURS EARLIER...**

"Are you alright William?" Jem narrowed his eyes, "You look intoxicated."  
"I am intoxicated," Chuckled a very drunken Will.  
"That explains it. Come on now, off to bed." Jem hooked himself under Will's arm, hauling him up.  
"Mine or yours?" Will grinned.  
Jem shook his head; he always commented suggestive things when he was drunk. Jem even caught him doing it to Church once. "Mine, because I don't trust you alone."  
"Great, my room is a little to cluttered for my liking." Will leaned against Jem as they stumbled together into his room.

Once there, Will catapulted onto the bed, balling himself up.  
_Dear god, _thought Jem, _his like a child.  
_"Come on Jemmy don't just stand there!" Will laughed, trying to remove his shirt, "Help me out of this shirt!"  
"... What in gods good name are you doing?" Jem walked over, sitting down beside him.  
"Trying to remove this shirt! Help me!" Will tugged at it again, "Its like a duck! It's trying to eat me alive!" Will glanced at Jem, who reached out and began undoing the buttons lazily.  
"Hello Jemmy, want to do something that rhymes with duck?" Will grinned like the Chesire cat.  
For a moment, Jem looked unfazed, then his eyes widened, "Oh Will, Will no."  
"Why not? I can't love you, but I can fuc-"  
"Will stop!" Jem moved back slightly.

Will then pounced.  
Jem gasped but Will had pinned his wrists above his head, the cusions sinking beneath Jem's silvery head.  
"Will!" Jem squirmed, "Will stop!"  
Under Will's violet blye eyes, Jem was nothing but jelly. Jem stopped, and tried to think clearly.  
"William, think rationaly..." Jem cried out when Will flicked his wrists hard. "Will your hurting me!"  
Will then moved down, kissing Jem in a manner that made his eyes close. Will knew Jem in a way no one else did; that included his body. Will moved to slide his hands over Jem's sides, Jem moaning quietly in the back of his throat.  
"W-Will." Jem mumbled.  
Will bit down hard on Jem's lip...

* * *

"Oh my god..." Will muttered.  
"So we..." Jem sighed, "Do you remember more? Did we...?"  
"I don't know... but lets not talk about it."

"Yes..." Jem looked away, flushed, "Lets not."


	3. Pleasure

_Sorry its short, but I had to up the rating for some sexy Heronstairs XD_

_Enjoy xxx_

**WARNINGS -**

_- Oral sex._

* * *

That night Will sat on his bed, trying to focus. He was struggling to think clearly, he had no idea what he and Jem had done. Had they had intercourse? No, surely not. They wouldn't of, Jem wouldn't of allowed it. Surely...

Will shook his head and silenlty prayed they hadn't. Will and Jem were nothing more than parabatai... Well at least he thought. Even drunk, he would never be so direct with Jem. He loved Jem like a brother. There had been that time when they were fifteen and he caught Jem showering, but that was nothing more than a phase.

A phase.

_A phase._

* * *

**18 HOURS LATER...**

**Jem was moaning in ecstacy as Will bit and nibbled on the skin of his neck. Jem's violinest fingers fisted Will's black locks, his back arching. Will cupped the bulge in Jem's trousers and rubbed slowly, leaving Jem to swallow hard.**  
**"Will... your drunk..." Jem meekly got out.**  
**"Sh Jem. Let me make you feel good." Will moved his lips down his chest, teasing his hips with soft nibbles that were like tiny snake bites.**

"We shouldn't do this."

Will slipped his hand into Jem's pants and gripped his erection tightly; a bit to tightly.

Jem hissed slightly, and Will loosened his grip. He began stroking slowly, leaving Jem tilting his head back. He swallowed.

Will then took Jem in his mouth, right to the back of his throat.  
"A-Ah!" Jem cried out, his grip on Will's hair tightening to the max. "Oh Angel..."  
Will pleasured Jem with a mixture of tongue and teeth, sucking hard.

Jem could feel himself slipping into the brink of pleasure, that vortex that he wished he could never come down from.

_"Will!" _Jem reached his orgasm hard, his head swirling.

* * *

Jem stood in the shower, the warm water comforting him. He was still so dazed and confused on the whole matter, he wished he could remember what happened after the last memory he had just had. The way Will's mouth had felt on him... why had he acted that way? Jem never thought he could moan and lose control of himself like that.

_Well,_ he thought, _we're going to have to face this._


End file.
